


Cruising

by Celi1208



Category: Lowriders (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:54:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29303802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celi1208/pseuds/Celi1208
Summary: A very short piece about Ghost (Lowriders). Will add more as time goes by.
Relationships: Francisco "Ghost" Alvarez/Original Female Character
Kudos: 1





	Cruising

**Author's Note:**

  * For [molstrom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/molstrom/gifts).



Cruising down Main Street as the stereo  
plays "Natural High" by Bloodstone on repeat.  
Because it's such a classic sound. The streetlights  
aglow with the shine of his latte skin are dim  
compared to that of his smile. The summer night  
is unbearably warm in a moment where the only  
true thing that's unbearable is restraint. The night  
warm, his smile even warmer. And downright inviting.  
But she knew he probably knew that. They laugh about  
nothing in particular. After a while, seemingly amused,  
he asks her where does she want to go, one arm casually draped  
across the chrome wheel. She touched his right thigh as she says,  
"It doesn't really matter." And she means it. He nods, bites his  
bottom lip a bit and says, "Okay."

His arms flex against the black wife beater he wore as he  
drove. Past the bridge into East L.A. Past low lying houses,  
and business closed for the night. At a far distance was  
Hollywood, but her man and her had all the shine. They're  
the Hollywood Walk of Fame, Mann's Chinese Theater and  
Sunset Strip all joined together in the most exciting of  
packages. Making a slightly sharp right turn, he brings  
her in closer. She feels all of his swelter as it surpasses  
her own. His right hand caresses her neck and shoulder,  
his touch almost teasing. He whispers, "I think I know  
where I want to take you."

"Where?" she asks. Trying not to sound too excited or out of breath.

Still driving, he turns her face to look at him, eyes filled  
with a mysterious knowing as he says,

"Higher."


End file.
